Workplace Accidents and Other Hazards
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: How does one get turned into an oversized catboy, anyway? catboy Aomine and Kuroko, smut.


**Title:** Workplace Accidents and Other Hazards  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kuroko and Aomine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> How _does_ one get turned into an oversized catboy, anyway?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Adult for smut; written for Porn Battle XV. Part of the catboy!Aomine 'verse. 2045 words.

* * *

><p><strong>Workplace Accidents and Other Hazards<strong>

Tetsuya knew the moment something went wrong, when half a dozen different wards flared at once, each more urgent than the last, telling him that something was amiss with Daiki. They jolted him awake from his drowsing over a book, and for a moment the only thing Tetsuya knew was the gut-churning fear that the final ward would flare, the one that would alert him to Daiki's death. (That was the fear all of them lived with, all the boyfriends and girlfriends and partners and spouses of those who worked in law enforcement—that one day their loved ones would not come home again. It bound all of them together, making a kinship between them that was never spoken aloud.) But it did not flare; nor did the one that would have indicated that Daiki had experienced serious injury, and Tetsuya became able to breathe again.

His first impulse was to trigger the spell that would give him Daiki's precise location and go straight to him, though that was a foolish thought—whatever had happened likely meant that Daiki was in the thick of some trouble, and that was no place for a civilian to go rushing in. Or for Tetsuya to do so, for that matter. Tetsuya mastered himself and cast a fortune for Daiki, determining that while all was not well with Daiki, he was in no immediate danger of his life. Then he dressed himself, retrieved his emergencies bag, and headed straight for the hospital closest to Daiki's present location, where he was no doubt being rushed for treatment.

His phone rang when he was nearly there; it was Momoi-san. "Tetsu-kun," she said when he answered. "I'm afraid there's been an accident—"

She sounded tense, but not afraid. Tetsuya exhaled as another bit of fear loosed its grip on him. "I know, I'm on my way to the hospital. What happened?"

Momoi-san had known him long enough to accept this without question. "We were in the middle of a bust and he went and picked something up before Bombs and Curses had cleared the scene." Momoi-san definitely sounded aggravated. "It was cursed, of course."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and reached up to grip the bridge of his nose; _why_ did Daiki have to be so _reckless_? "Cursed how?"

She hesitated in answering. "I think it must have been the work of a metahuman with sympathies for the Liberation Front."

"Oh, dear," Tetsuya said quietly, as that suggested a number of unpleasant possibilities. He could think of several without even trying, because the Metahuman Liberation Front held quite a bit of malice toward mundane humans like Daiki… not without reason, of course, though that would be cold comfort if Daiki had fallen afoul of one of their unpleasant little tricks. "What happened?"

Momoi-san hesitated again. "I think you had better see for yourself," she said at last. "I have to go, I have work to do, but I'll be by as soon as I can."

Tetsuya thanked her and ended the call, uneasy about her reticence, and silently willed the train to move faster.

At the hospital, the intake desk directed Tetsuya to the fourth floor—Daiki had already been moved to his own room, which Tetsuya hoped was a good sign. It was a room on the metahuman floor, on the other hand, which did not seem like a good sign at all. Tetsuya hurried up to the fourth floor and found Daiki's room; when he let himself in, he saw at last what Momoi-san had been so reluctant to say.

Daiki lay in the hospital bed, eyes closed and his chest rising and falling steadily. He appeared to be asleep, but as Tetsuya closed the door, an ear swiveled on top of Daiki's head, turning in his direction. Tetsuya let out a breath and approached the bed; as Daiki's nostrils flared just a bit, he set his bag down and looked down at Daiki, who had not sported cat ears at all when Tetsuya had kissed him goodbye on his way out the door. He glanced down the bed; yes, there was the tip of a tail peeking out from beneath the blanket, covered in the same blue-black fur as Daiki's new set of ears. It twitched slightly as he watched.

Tetsuya returned his gaze to Daiki's face and sighed. "I know you're awake."

Daiki flattened his ears and did not open his eyes. "Am not."

Tetsuya sighed again and sat on the bed, looking down at him. "If you think that is going to get you out of having to listen to the things I am about to say, you are _sorely_ mistaken." Daiki said nothing, though Tetsuya saw the faint gleam of his eyes peeking out from behind his eyelids. "Did we or did we _not_ have a discussion about being careless at work and scaring years off my life, and how you weren't going to do things like that to me anymore?" Daiki flattened his ears even more, not answering. "Because I seem to recall you promising not to do that to me ever again, no matter what. How does being transformed into an oversized catboy count as fulfilling that promise, Daiki?"

"It was just a ballpoint pen," Daiki muttered; by this point, his ears were flat against his skull. "Who puts curses on ballpoint pens?"

"Someone who understands how people do—and don't—think," Tetsuya told him. He poked Daiki's shoulder. "Open your eyes and look at me, Daiki." Daiki did, looking rather guilty—his new ears enhanced that impression rather remarkably. His eyes had changed; his pupils were slit now, unmistakably feline, and Tetsuya suspected that they would reflect the light, too. That was hardly relevant at the moment, now that he was certain he had Daiki's full attention. "You _scared_ me," he said, low and intent. "Do you understand? You scared the life out of me."

Daiki took his hand. The shape of his nails had changed, too; they were probably retractable now, Tetsuya thought absently. "I didn't mean to," he said. "I really didn't—it was an accident. I needed a pen, and it was right there on the desk…" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"You are going to be the death of me," Tetsuya sighed, winding his fingers through Daiki's. "Is it permanent?"

Daiki bit his lip—sharper teeth, Tetsuya noted—and looked away. "Probably."

Tetsuya had assumed as much when they'd directed him to the metahuman floor rather than the magical and cursed ailments ward. He sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to purchase a litter tray, though I warn you, you'll have to scoop it for yourself."

"A litter tray—Tetsu!" Daiki looked outraged, and only scowled at him harder when he saw that Tetsuya was smiling. "That's not funny."

"I'm afraid that you're wrong." Tetsuya reached over and traced a finger over the delicate edge of one of Daiki's new ears; Daiki flicked it under his touch. "I thought it was very funny."

Daiki flicked his ears again and sniffed as he looked aside. "Was not." He went silent, and then said, abrupt, "So how weird is it?"

Tetsuya set his fingers in Daiki's hair and rubbed the base of an ear. "Not very," he said, gentle, as Daiki made a startled sound, one that turned into a low rumble—a purr. He still shot a suspicious look at Tetsuya, one that did nothing to disguise his uncertainty. Tetsuya continued to rub his ears gently. "Daiki, you know I see stranger things before lunch most days." He rubbed his thumb back and forth and Daiki's purr deepened. "You're still you."

Daiki bit his lip and pushed himself up, wrapping himself around Tetsuya and clutching him close. "Tetsu," he said, burying his face against Tetsuya's shoulder.

Tetsuya wrapped his arms around Daiki and stroked his hair gently—petted him, he thought, amused—as Daiki drew a shuddering breath. "You're still you, Daiki," he said again.

Daiki shivered and pressed his face against Tetsuya's throat. "Everything is so _different_," he muttered. "How it looks, how it sounds… how it _smells_."

"It does seem to be a very thorough transformation," Tetsuya agreed, quietly—it was going to be interesting to study, but that would come later. For now he had much more important things to tend to.

"You could say that," Daiki agreed, his voice pitched low. He pressed his face against Tetsuya's skin, inhaling deeply. "At least you smell the same, just _more_."

Tetsuya stroked his ears gently and raised his eyebrows when he felt Daiki's mouth on his skin. "Daiki, we're in a hospital."

"I know," Daiki said, though this did not seem to be deterring him at all; he mouthed Tetsuya's throat slowly. "But you feel right."

Tetsuya leaned his head to the side, considering that—there was no doubt that Daiki was an adrenaline junky, though this was extreme even for him. On the other hand, complete transformation or not, he must have been feeling unsettled in his skin. Tetsuya slid his hand down to Daiki's nape, squeezing it as he murmured Daiki's name. He turned his face to press his lips against Daiki's jaw, kissing the line of it until Daiki turned and their lips met.

That hadn't changed at all, he found. Daiki still kissed him greedily, hot and insistent, like he couldn't get enough of Tetsuya's mouth. He pulled Tetsuya against him, holding him with almost bruising force, but Tetsuya didn't mind that. He was holding onto Daiki just as tightly, just one of the after-effects of almost having lost him, and kissed him just as urgently.

After all, Daiki was not the only adrenaline junky in their household.

The rumble of Daiki's purr _was_ new, but pleasantly so, when Tetsuya kissed his throat—the vibration of it made his lips buzz and tingle. (Tetsuya made mental note of that in order to revisit it later.) As he kissed Daiki's throat, Daiki let himself fall back against his pillow again and pulled Tetsuya down with him, catching him against his chest. His ears were pricked forward now, eager as his smile as he purred Tetsuya's name, openly suggestive. His purr deepened as Tetsuya reached under the blankets and pulled Daiki's hospital gown out of the way.

Daiki's cock felt the same in Tetsuya's hand as it always had, thick and heavy against his palm as he wrapped his fist around it. Daiki groaned and sank his nails into the sheets—literally—as Tetsuya fisted him, quick and firm in consciousness of the fact that the door was shut but _not_ locked. Anyone could walk in on them like this, the nurses or a doctor, or even Momoi-san (who had promised that she would shoot them both if she walked in on them having sex ever again). He pressed his mouth to Daiki's, muffling the sounds he was making with his kiss; Daiki sucked on his tongue as he flexed his hips against Tetsuya's hand, fucking his fist until he shuddered and his cock throbbed in Tetsuya's grip, spilling over his fingers as he came.

Tetsuya wiped his fingers clean as Daiki sprawled against the bed, still purring and looking more relaxed than he had since Tetsuya had first walked through the door. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Tetsuya, feline eyes gone warm and soft. "Wanna come here?" he murmured, suggestive.

Tetsuya did consider it—he really did—but he shook his head. "When you come home," he said. "Do you know when that will be?"

Daiki wrinkled his nose. "They're keeping me overnight for observation."

Tetsuya nodded and smiled, reaching down to stroke Daiki's ears—he was already becoming rather fond of their plush texture and the way Daiki's eyes went heavy and lazy with pleasure whenever he rubbed them. "Tomorrow, then."

Daiki caught his hand and kissed his palm. "Thanks, Tetsu."

He didn't think that Daiki meant the handjob or the promise of returning the favor, and so Tetsuya smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "There's nothing to thank me for. You're still you." He paused. "Though I will thank you not to make me rush down here ever again."

Daiki smiled at him, sheepish. "I'll do my best," he promised; Tetsuya supposed that he could not ask for anything more than that. But Daiki's best was no small thing, and so he reached up and stroked Daiki's ears again until he fell asleep, still purring, and was content with that.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
